


Prologue

by Ellflc



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Had to twist a lot of family ties, Musical References, Naivety, Not exactly like Voltron, Quite off-piece, Russian themes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a lot of unhappy marriages, foolish children, some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellflc/pseuds/Ellflc
Summary: You're going to have to read this to the tune of Prologue from Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812





	Prologue

 

 

 _There’s a war going on_  
_Out there somewhere_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
_There’s a war going on_  
_Out there somewhere_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_There’s a war going on_  
_Out there somewhere_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
_There’s a war going on_  
_Out there somewhere_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
_And this is all in your program_  
_You are at the opera_  
_You're gonna have to study up a little bit_  
_If you wanna keep with the plot_  
_Cause it’s a complicated Russian novel_  
_Everyone’s got nine different names_  
_So look it up in your program_  
_We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot_  
_Da da da da da da da da da_  
_Keith!  
_

  
_[Keith]_  
_Keith is young_  
_He loves Matt Holt with all his heart_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_He loves Matt Holt with all his heart_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_[Hunk]_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith’s cousin and closest friend_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_Keith’s cousin and closest friend_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_[Allura]_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_A grande dame of Moscow_  
_Keith’s godmother, strict yet kind_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_Keith’s godmother, strict yet kind,_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_

  
_And this is all in your program you are at the opera_  
_Gonna have to study up a little bit_  
_If you wanna keep with the plot_  
_It’s a complicated Russian novel_  
_Everyone’s got nine different names_  
_So look it up in your program_  
_We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot_  
_Da da da da da da da da da_  
_Lance!_  
  
_[Lance]_  
_Lance is hot_  
_He spends his money on women and wine_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_He spends his money on women and wine_  
_Lance is hot_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_[Nyma]_  
_Nyma is a slut_  
_Lance’s sister, married to Shiro_

 

 _[ALL]_  
_Lance’s sister, married to Shiro_  
_Nyma is a slut_  
_Lance is hot_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_[Rolo]_  
_Rolo is fierce_  
_But not too important_  
_Lance’s friend, a crazy good shot_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_Lance’s friend, a crazy good shot_  
_Rolo is fierce_  
_Nyma is a slut_  
_Lance is hot_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
  
_Chandeliers and caviar, the war can’t touch us here_  
_Minor characters!_  
  
_[Sam Holt]_  
_Old Sam Holt is crazy_  
  
_[Pidge]_  
_And Pidge is plain_  
  
_[Pidge & Sam Holt]_  
_Matt Holt’s family, totally messed up_  
  
_[Coran]_  
_And Coran’s just for fun!_  
  
_[ALL]_  
_Coran’s just for fun!_  
_Coran is fun_  
_Sam Holt is crazy_  
_Pidge is plain_  
_Rolo is fierce_  
_Nyma is a slut_  
_Lance is hot_  
_Allura is old-school_  
_Hunk is good_  
_Keith is young_  
_And Matt Holt isn’t here_  
_And what about Shiro?_  
_Dear, bewildered and awkward Shiro?_  
_What about Shiro?_  
_Rich, unhappily married Shiro?_  
_What about Shiro?_  
_What about Shiro?_  
_What about Shiro?_


End file.
